


want all your trivialities

by satiricalsmiles



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hurt stuff?, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricalsmiles/pseuds/satiricalsmiles
Summary: Drabbles of best boys Edamura and Laurent.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto & Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. drunken words

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i have never really written drabbles, mostly because i would have a whole 1k+ one-shots planned out in my head or i just really can't write short things. so this is basically a practice for me, and because i would always have these short scenes mapped out in my head which i, of course, would rather not write an entire fic just to get to that scene. anyways, hope you like these drabbles!

Edamura is _heavy _.__

__He looks like a single twig so Laurent thought carrying him on his back wouldn't be a problem but God, it was. Perhaps it's because he's utterly inebriated to a point where he has no control over his own weight. Or perhaps Laurent needs to visit the gym more often._ _

__"Edamame, you're going to be the death of me," Laurent grunts as he pushes open the door to Edamura's room._ _

__Edamura groans, hiding his face in the blond's neck. "Mm. Am I not already?"_ _

__A soft smile blooms. Laurent huffs but it's light, happy. "Yes, you are."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do leave kudos <33 they make me so happy


	2. beneath the lights

"You know, your eyes remind me a lot of those uh…shiny...weird colourful things in the sky." 

Laurent scrunched his nose in confusion. "What? Edamame, if you're going to say something corny I'd really rather not—" 

"Shut up!" Edamura laughs. "I just don't remember the name. They're lights, shining! Up!" As he says this, his hands wave in the air. 

"...northern lights?" 

Edamura's eyes widen, "yes!" 

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, there's a shift in Laurent’s face. Edamura takes a moment to decipher this change. 

_He's sad._

__Suddenly it's quiet._ _

__Edamura doesn't say anything else but simply watches the glaze in those eyes fade._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geez, it is hard to remain confined under 100 words. mad respect to whoever is writing incredible drabbles because i am awful at this. anyways, come over to my tumblr summoningserotonin and ask me stuff! prompts, ideas, cats. anything really.


End file.
